


Golden Boy

by VividVivian3



Series: Seashells and photographs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First story, M/M, Photographer Sakusa, atsumu pretty boy, beach au, idk how to tag, traveling sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivian3/pseuds/VividVivian3
Summary: Sakusa kiyoomi was 15 when he met the boy with golden hair
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Seashells and photographs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019724
Kudos: 27





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ‘ stuff written like this, in between apostrophe’s are thoughts/ inner monologues ‘  
> Hi, this is my first proper fic  
> I originally wrote this on twt but I wanted to write it properly  
> Im sorry for all the mistakes and this is gonna be my first so itll be bad idk  
> Enjoy!

The Sakusa family traveled a lot for work, they go anywhere to mountains, beaches, cities or deserted desserts. Because of this, Kiyoomi grew up with everything always changing  
Nothing constant  
He could never be attached to anything or anyone, because one day, they’ll be gone.  
Because one day, he’ll have to leave them   
Kiyoomi only has his parents and memories.  
Memories  
memories, preserved into photographs he takes of all these beautiful places  
these are the things that matter to him  
these are the only things that can matter  
these are his constants  
But  
One day, there was an exception

*

Kiyoomi walked on the white shoreline of a beach he couldn’t remember the name of  
Holding a camera, he waits for the sun to set, to catch that perfect moment  
To preserve this memory of this place he will probably never see again  
As he was about to take the shot, he spots a glimpse of gold at the corner of his eyes  
Instinctively, he whips his camera there instead.  
That’s when he saw a boy with golden hair, throwing seashells in a bucket filled with rocks and other shells  
He didn’t think, he just snapped the shot  
The golden boy looked at the camera at that exact moment, like meeting eyes for a second   
“ Hey! That’s rude, I didn’t get to pose! “  
‘What kind of narcissistic pric-’  
“Let me see how I look!” the golden boy said as he shoved his face into his cameras’ screen  
“Wow, I look good”  
Kiyoomi was getting annoyed at this point but he couldn’t bring himself to push the beautiful boy away  
“Can I have this picture? I’ll give you a really cool shell”  
“Why would I want a useless paperweight.”  
“I can give you a star fish if you’re into that”  
“What the fuc-“  
“Oh! I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Atsumu, and you are?”  
“Leaving.”  
Kiyoomi got up and walked back to his family’s rented house that he will call home for maybe a few weeks or months  
“I’ll see you around camera boy!”  
The golden boy shouts at him 

The sun sinks into the horizon but an odd feeling rises in Kiyoomi’s chest

He comes back to the beach the next day, hoping to get a proper shot of the sunset, since someone ‘ruined’ it yesterday  
He looks around the beach, secretly hoping to see pretty boy again  
But he tells himself he’s just watching out so he can’t ‘ruin’ the shot again  
After a few minutes of looking around, there’s no sign of him, so he gives up and sits on the dry sand  
He turns on his camera, pointing it to the horizon to take the shot  
But it feels off  
Something feels missing  
He fiddles with the cameras settings, trying to make it feel right  
Then a familiar face takes up the screen  
“Camera boy!”  
Startled, Kiyoomi falls on his back with a silent shriek  
“What the- Don’t call me that.”  
“What else am I supposed to call you? Leaving?”  
“Sakusa, Sakusa Kiyoomi”  
“Hmm, okay, I’ll call you Omi, since you’re prickly like a sea urchin!”  
Kiyoomi has never wanted to punch someone so pretty before, why does he have to be so pretty?  
“Actually I’m gonna go exploring and look for sea urchins, wanna come?” The golden boy says as he offers his hand  
Omi doesn’t know why he accepted the invitation  
They spend the rest of their afternoon looking for shells, sea urchins, and rock  
Omi takes pictures too  
Not of the beautiful scenery’s  
Not the pretty rock formations or the weird creatures they find  
He takes pictures of Atsumu.

They spend their days like this for the next few weeks, picking up seashells, going on adventures and snapping pictures

But, as always, everything changes  
Everything goes away

On their last day, they don’t go on an adventure; they just sit on the white sand of the beach  
Omi holds a stack of pictures  
All the pictures he took during the weeks he was there  
Omi breaks the silence  
“Tsumu, I’m leaving today.”  
“I know.”  
Without looking at him, Omi hands him the pictures  
“Here, please take care of them for me”  
Atsumu looks through the pictures, trying his best not to spill tears on them  
All of the pictures were him and Omi  
These are all of their memories  
Atsumu takes one photo and gives it back to Omi  
It was the first photo Omi took of Atsumu  
“I’m not giving you any shells for this so take it, and don’t forget about me, okay?”  
Omi takes it with shaky hand and tears spilling  
They get up and Atsumu hugs him one last time  
Omi walks away  
They don’t say goodbye   
They don’t want to say goodbye  
“I’ll see you around!”   
Atsumu shouts at him  
Omi didn’t look back. He couldn’t 

*

As years go by, Kiyoomi keeps the picture with him all the time  
The picture of the golden boy

He eventually takes up his family’s job and travels too  
But as more years go by, he grows tired of moving  
He gets tired of change  
He wanted a constant

For years his only constants were his family, his memories, and his feelings for the golden boy.

Kiyoomi was tired of traveling  
So he traveled again,   
Back to that beach  
*

He arrives near sunset and looks around, looking for someone  
He sits on the white sand as he waits  
He turns on his camera, to take a picture of the sunset  
It still feels off  
While he tries to wait for the perfect shot  
A beautiful face takes up the screen  
“Camera boy!”  
This time, he wasn’t startled, he almost expected it  
He puts his camera down  
“Welcome back Omi”  
“Hello Atsu”

This time, omi doesn’t have to worry  
Omi decides, Atsumu will be his new constant.


End file.
